


A Broken Candle

by blerdxlines



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood, Planning Adventures, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Lying in bed, Adrian makes plans to grow old in his repaired childhood home atop the Belmont estate with you... and maybe a few others.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	A Broken Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some sweet, sweet Adrian fluff.
> 
> This was written after finishing season 2 before season 3, just in case there are some canon inconsistencies.

"Love."

“Yes?” Adrian answered. "Why do you refuse to grow your facial hair?"

"Hm? I don't prefer it, but I don't refuse it."

"Do you prefer a more youthful look? I think a beard would make you look distinguished."

Adrian scoffed. "Imagine me with a tuft at the end of my chin like a bird." He burst into haughty laughter, but you were not deterred.

"The dark-haired man in the portrait... That's your father, is it not?"

Adrian collected himself, replying. "It is."

"Do you think you'll begin to favor him with age?" He paused for a long silence, answering. "Are you saying you find my father attractive?"

You laughed haughty now. "No. I'm asking if you find yourself becoming more like him and if that's the reason you shave."

His gentle pout turned inward into a frown. "I suppose you're much more intuitive than you let on..."

"But I do suppose your father is quite handsome..." You muttered off-handedly.

"Much more shallow, too..." He muttered quietly to which you feigned offense.

"You're handsome as well Adrian! In fact, you both share an enchanting, mystical heir to your beauty. I can't quite place it."

He gazed up at the painting to the right of him. "And my mother?"

"Well, she." You glanced over her quickly. "She radiates a warmth that melts but heals. Almost like the wax of a broken candle--"

"--She binds broken things together." Adrian finished your sentence.

"Did I guess correctly?" You smiled triumphantly.

He squeezed you firmly, pressing his cheek against you, not dissimilar to a cat.

"Yes. Quite intuitive."

"So what is my prize?" He chuckled. "Oh, a prize? Perhaps I can whip something up out of thin air?"

You chuckled, turning onto your side. "A restful sleep will do."

"Your wish is granted." With a flick of his wrist, the hearth died down to sparkling embers, casting the room in pale moonlight.

You laid your head against your pillows, resting your eyes for a short spell before Adrian interrupted you.

"Love?"

"Yes, Adrian?"

He seemed to shift restlessly before speaking. "Do you ever wish for a family to call yours?"

You paused thoughtfully, considering your words before answering. "I suppose in a cruel, self-hating way, I do."

He didn’t laugh at that, however, instead, he laid quiet before speaking.

"When?"

You rolled to your other side, burrowing under your shared comforter.

"That depends, how fast can you grow a beard?"

He scoffed before joining you in giggles, "This joke is becoming unsettling." He returned back to his earlier question.

"But, how many?"

"How many what?"

"Children. How many children do you want?"

You were so flustered, you weren’t quite sure how to answer, perhaps pondering too deeply on his sudden interest in this conversation.

He stretched his arm around your shoulder as he gazed up at the constellations painted on the ceiling.

"I’d like two." He replied.

"Why two?" You asked. He gazed down at you, a gentle smile on his face. "If no one else, they will always have each other."

“Ok. When?” You asked, blank-faced.

Alucard continued. "When what?"

"Do you have plans next week?"

He blinked stupidly. "Are you avoiding my question? This isn't very funny."

You leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I wasn't joking, Adrian. I'll be ovulating next week."

A rush of happiness followed by a wave of panicked adrenaline washed over him.

He sputtered, unsure of what to say. "Next week?" Was all he could manage.

You burst into laughter. "Is that not soon enough for you?"

"A mere 7 days?" Panic evident in his voice as he rocketed up.

"Yes.” You chuckled. “In a mere 7 days, you may be a father, Adrian." You replied, joining him as you curled your arms around his side.

"A father?" He whispered to himself, tears welled in his eyes.


End file.
